Behind the Curtain
by WonderWhy
Summary: Jennifer Sampson never wanted to be magical. She dreads the day her Hogwarts letter arrives. She wishes she'd been born a squib. But fate does not share her point of view. Born the same year of the infamous Harry Potter, destiny has it that their fates will intertwine. And Jennifer is much more important than anyone ever saw. After all, the true magic happens behind the curtain.


Rain padded lightly down unto the city of London from a murky silver-grey sky. Trickling down through the cracks and crevices of a worn bricked, three storied, forty-three year old apartment building that had never seen the clack of an expensive high heeled shoe against it's sidewalk out front.

The second floor, room 102 to the left side of the hallway, two doors down from a creaking brass elevator was the home to the young married couple, the Sammons. Mr. and Mrs. Sammons, two peculiar people who were a very odd pair of introverts, according to the neighbors. Oh yes, Mrs. Whilles and Mrs. Erman, neighbors on either side of the Sammons, both agreed several times over gossip filled brunches that the pair were very strange indeed. However, there was very little proof to go on that there was in fact something wrong with either of them.

Mr. Sammons, a clock maintenance engineer for the Big Ben, was a perfectly simple, honest man. A very normal hardworking family man to anyone's outside opinion, including that of Mrs. Whilles and Mrs. Erman, he was undeniably average, much to everyone's great relief.

Standing at six foot two, with broad shoulders being the only intimidating feature of his stature, Mr. Richard Sammons was indeed an entirely unimposing and very mediocre individual. Although his eyes were especially astounding, being an extraordinarily special color of bright blue.

Mrs. Sammons was hardly ever seen by any of the buildings tenants. Of course that fact only fueled the spit-fired rumors that swarmed around Debra Sammons. Very little was known about the young woman. Mrs. Erman, a bit more conservative with her opinions, insisted that her only knowledge of the girl was that she went by Debbie. Mrs. Whilles however, tending to stretch out her theories past far-fetched, bothered anyone who would listen about her mind-made, but surprisingly accurate theory about Debbie Sammons.

Richard Sammons, a very young and handsome bachelor that was the heir to an equally handsome as he sum of money that was due to be inherited from his parents, stumbled upon a young and exotic beauty in the form of Debbie.

Mrs. Whilles failed to create a conjecture of just what it was that made Debbie so special and different. What on earth in a woman could force a young man with the world at his feet to chase her? Mrs. Whilles didn't know. But of course, the mysterious quality of Debbie would've worked it's magic, and Richard Sammons ran wild in courting the girl.

Now, the rest of the story was quite simple to figure for Mrs. Whilles. No parents would ever approve of their highborn son gallivanting off with a young underclass girl with a mysterious past, no prospects, no titled status and no blue-blooded family name. So cutting Richard off would have been the only option. Which brought both of them right next door to Mrs. Whilles where she was free to speculate and ponder and conjure up wild assumptions. If only she knew just how close she was to the truth.

Mrs. Debbie Sammons was, in fact, a witch. A fresh graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when having met Richard Sammons, and from the moment she saw him, she was head over heels. To her, the idea was preposterous! Smitten with a muggle. It was against everything she had ever planned for herself.

No one loved the idea of being magical more than Debbie. From the first day she received her letter of acceptance to the magic school she had dreamed of her whole life, Debbie had everything planned out. She was an astounding witch with ample talent and a strong work ethic. She strived for prefect and head girl, yet lost both. But it never put a damper on her spirit once. Debbie loved magic, loved everything about it, and always planned to marry a respectable wizard whom she could share her love of magic with.

But of course, that was not how things worked out.

Before long, after few years of dramatic events that would fill any relationship of a muggle and magical being, Debbie and Richard Sammons integrated themselves into a system that befit them both quite suitably so they could live between the muggle and magical world with no, well, with _little _trouble.

And one of those _little _troubles being the unexpected, unplanned birth of a half-and-half child, a natural daughter of muggles and magic.


End file.
